crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Attachments
Weapons in the ''Crysis'' series are modular and can have many attachments. Five different aspects of a gun can be modified: the barrel, the forend, the underside, the ammunition, and the sight. Only one of each type of attachment can be equipped. Barrel attachment Silencer A silencer, more accurately known as a suppressor, is a tube attached to the end of a gun to suppress the noise and light created by the weapon's firing. Two different kinds of silencers, pistol and rifle, exist in Crysis. Weapons that can use silencers include the pistol, AY69 submachine gun, SCAR, FY71, and submachine gun. Forend attachments Flashlight Flashlights can be attached to the bottom of a weapon to increase vision range in dark enviroments as an alternative to the player's night vision goggles, which can run out of batteries. However, enemies can see the player's flashlight, even while cloaked. Two different kinds of silencers, pistol and rifle, exist in Crysis. Weapons that can use flashlights include the pistol, AY69 submachine gun, SCAR, FY71, shotgun, submachine gun, precision rifle, gauss rifle, and MOAC. In multiplayer, the flashlight and laser sight are sold together in one package, the laser-light module. Laser sight A thin red laser sight can be attached to the bottom of a weapon to assist in aiming accuracy. Despite popular belief, enemies in Crysis can see a laser sight on higher difficulties or when close to the player. Two different kinds of laser sights, pistol and rifle, exist in Crysis. Weapons that can use laser sights include the pistol, AY69 submachine gun, SCAR, FY71, shotgun, precision rifle, gauss rifle, and MOAC. Additionally, missile launchers and the PAX cannon have laser sights that cannot be removed. In multiplayer, the flashlight and laser sight are sold together in one package, the laser-light module. Underside attachments Tactical attachment The tactical attachment adds sleep darts to the player's weapon. An enemy hit with a sleep dart will fall unconscious for one minute. Weapons with tactical attachments have unlimited sleep darts, but they take a moment to recharge after use, making them unwieldy in pitched combat and should instead be used when undetected. Weapons that can use tactical attachments include the SCAR and FY71. Grenade launcher attachment The grenade launcher attachment adds a grenade-firing tube to the underside of the player's weapon. Unlike sleep darts, rifle grenades must be found like normal ammo. Rifle grenades fire in an arc and are extremely damaging. Weapons that can use grenade launcher attachments include the SCAR and FY71. Ammo attachment Incendiary ammo Incendiary ammo is very rare, but highly powerful. Incendiary ammo contains chemicals that light on fire when shot, causing the bullet to become a flaming object. Incendiary bullets can kill a Korean in two shots and are also effective against the ice-based aliens. The FY71 is the only weapon that can use incendiary ammo. Sight attachments Reflex scope The reflex scope is a small iron sight that can increase the player's range and help them aim. Weapons that can use reflex scopes include the SCAR, FY71, shotgun, submachine gun, precision rifle, and gauss rifle. Assault scope The assault scope adds a tubed sight that increases the player's range more than the reflex sight. However, assault scopes completely encompass the eye, preventing peripheral vision. Weapons that can use assault scopes include the SCAR, FY71, shotgun, submachine gun, precision rifle, and gauss rifle. Sniper scope The sniper scope adds a telescopic sight that can zoom in 4x or 10x the normal viewing range. Like assault scopes, they encompass the eye and prevent peripheral vision. Weapons that can use sniper scopes include the SCAR, FY71, shotgun, submachine gun, precision rifle, and gauss rifle. Special attachments MOAR The MOAR, or Molecular Arrestor, is a special attachment that can only be used by the MOAC. It turns the MOAC's ice shards into a freezing ray similar to the ones used by alien hunters. The MOAR is only available in multiplayer and can freeze other players solid, at which point they can be shattered by a single blow. Category: Crysis Category: Crysis Warhead